


Hurt people hide it the Best

by Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep (I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus will be alot like credence, Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, Hurt and comfort, Just a snippet, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Obscurial Albus Severus Potter, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Obscurus (Harry Potter), Other, This will not be accurent to any book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep
Summary: Obscurus are form when a young witch or wizards tries to suppress their magic, often time following trauma.Thing is you don't have to be in the dark ages for trauma to occur, it doesn't even have to be from other people, just an effect you see negative from your magic.Albus was already the black sheep of the family, what, will not using magic make mush of a difference now?Yes it would
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet, I might continue this, might not; really depends on of people like it.  
> Also be warned i have not ready any of the Cursed child books, i just hear rants about them lol

It’s common to hear from families and people that the middle child is often the over look one; unlike the oldest who is considered the most responsible or the youngest who is considered the most important and innocent, leaving the middle child to fall through the cracks.  
That’s what happened to the children of Harry potter and the potter family. James was born first, then 15 months later his brother Albus was born, then only a year later their little sister Lily. It only came natural for Albus to fall through the cracks, he wasn’t the first born son or the first born girl.  
As the family grew up Albus always notice little things, like how much time his siblings spent with their parents, Lily always seemed by their moms side, or James was on dad’s broomstick as the wizard taught him the basics of flying. Now Albus wasn’t ignore or neglected, however he found more comfort being alone reading, in his room away from his family; however Albus mostly did this because of his older brothers teasing.

Then it happened. 

It is one of Albus' oldest memories. It was an old shed on their property that he and his brother were playing with as their mom tried to calm down Lily. Albus and James had been playing in the shed before James had escaped the shed to mock his lost brother inside. Albus got angrier and angrier until he snapped, screaming at his brother's teasing; and a magic wave shot out, snapping out all the support beams and bringing the old shed down on the six year old.  
The young child ended up with a broken wrist and a broken foot as his brother screamed for his dad.  
That was the day that set in stone to fear of his own magic, they day he felt himself lose a connection to his family.

It was the day Albus Severus Potter fated himself to become a Obscurial.


	2. Traumatic childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childhood of Albus Potter and what made him decided to suppress his magic.

They had just been playing when it happened, or at least what James called playing. James and Albus were outside in an old shed, well at first they both were before James escaped the old wooden building. 

“Hey Al ya stuck?” James said with a laugh before hitting the side of the building, making it shake slightly.

“James stop” Albus cried as the building shook, trying to find the little hole they squeezed to get into this wooden death trap. However James didn’t stop, he continued to walk around the old shaking it slightly and yelling to scare his younger brother, as he had done so many times in the past. Each time James shook the old build, Albus fear slowly began to burn with anger thinking back to all the other times his brother joked.

“James! STOP!!” Albus yelled anger burning off of him. Magic burst out of the young six year old in a devastating wave, taking out the old support beams that keep the building up. 

Albus let out a horrifying scream as giant beams and remnants of a once stable place crushed him. The boy could hear his older brother yelling but he couldn’t see him; he looked towards his side to see his hand, his wrist bent at an angle that shouldn’t be possible.

He tried to focus, wanting the piece of the wood to move so he could move his hurt hand; it moved about 2 inches up in the air before coming back down, moving the wrist more and causing another scream to escape Albus.

“Albus!” James screamed out after hearing his brother cry “Hang on I’m going to get dad” The boy yelled as he ran back to get said adult.

That just left Albus alone, in pain, and stuck with his thoughts.

Bitter thoughts rolled through his head, first of his older brother and all the pranks that he likes to play; then the pain of his wrist made him focus on something else. Magic always seemed to be the source of his physical pain, whether it be now or even his brother's pranks that often left him burned. It was never the normal running and trip that caused injuries, it was the runaway broom or one of the floating pots hitting him in the head.

Why did magic always cause him pain?

“Albus!” He heard his dad yell after what felt like an eternity, soon the pieces of wood flew off the young child and a pair of arms picked up the crying child; holding him close.

“What happened?” Harry asked his voice a mix of anger and worry, clearly distraught seeing his son hurt.

“We were playing, dad he’s hurt” James said trying to keep the attention of his hurt brother. Harry nodded in agreement picking up Albus and running back to the house with the hurt child.

The pain made the time fly for the young potter boy, his dad magic stinged as his father slowly knitted broken bones back together. Harry hadn’t gotten an clear answer from either of his sons, Jame simply said they had just been playing but see how his James couldn’t look him in the eye or even Albus’s face turning into a bitter expression he knew he wasn’t getting the full story. However the Potter family decided not to focus on that for now, just focus that Albus was ok.

Albus wasn’t ok, he was still bitter, still mental hurt and being only six year old he came to a concussion. Magic hurts him, so he didn’t want his magic anymore.

He would suppress his magic.  
\--  
Life went on as normal for the Potter family, James’s pranks got tone down after his brother's accident, and their cousin Rose began to come over more, talking and bonded closer to the middle Potter child. Much like Rose, Albus found himself preferring books to most physical stuff; the two seemed to bond over the weird and strange creatures and scenarios they would find in book pages.

Albus could still see how outside he felt to his family, he could see how his father struggled to make conversation with him unlike James who will immediately go to the topic of quidditch; or Lily who’s started asking about potions from a young age. Albus didn’t blame them; it hurt more to watch them try to talk to him and make them uncomfortable than to just see them smiling at his siblings.

However he soon learned something to bond with his family about, and it all started with a family friend, Rubeus Hagrid.

Mr Hagrid came over during Christmas break after James first time at Hogwarts, the old friend wanting to come and visit. This was when Albus learned about magic creatures.

“This right here is the little sucker I’ve been raising” Hagrid said as he pulled out a baby dragon to show to the Potters “I think he may be a cross breed; I’ve never seen anything like him before” Hagrid started as all three children got closer to observe the dragon.

“He better not burn our house down” Harry said however his tone had playful nature to it.

“It’s alright, he’s harmless” Hagrid said before James yelled out after being nipped by the baby dragon “mostly”

“Bloody evil lizard” James muttered as Albus slowly reached his hand out as the dragon nuzzled it “Of course it like you” James said out loud.

“Well done Albus” Hagrid said smacking the middle child on the back “this little guy seems to like you, maybe you should visit my hut when you finally get to Hogwarts” The haft giant offered. The family had a great christmas party; Harry now knowing what to do and how to bond with his son, causing him to run out the night before christmas to get Albus some magic creature books.

Then came the day Albus got his letter to Hogwarts.

It was supposed to be a happy day in the Potter house when Albus got his letter, Harry and Ginny started to celebrate as James picked on his little brother saying ‘hey at least we know you're not a squib’. However Albus couldn’t find it in himself to be happy, after years of suppressing his magic he thought it would be gone, maybe he wouldn’t have gotten a letter and could have gone to live with a muggle family. It had been wishful thinking, Albus knew deep down there was still magic in him.

That night when his family was asleep he snuck out of the house, his anger for going to hogwarts, the fear of not having a place to vent of the bitterness of his brother teasing got to him.

He felt his form shift into a dark mass of sand, full of chaotic magic and he just vent. Eventually after he was calm enough he changed back to his human form and went back home.

Before Albus could even blink it was only a week before he was sent to Hogwarts. His father took him to diagon alley to get him supplies for school, Albus dreaded it at first because of the overall dooming present of going to Hogwarts. However the mood soon got lifted when Albus knocked all the wands off one wall which earned a laugh from his father, and him getting a an baby outlet (who he had lovingly named hooty) and a weird egg given to known ‘son of the great Harry Potter’; which both just shrug off.

Albus came home with a bunch of books and supplies, and despite being worried about Hogwarts, Albus was happy to bond with his father.  
-  
Time passed to fast for the poor Albus, before he could even really process it he was on the train for Hogwarts, fighting back the bubbling feeling in his stomach of magic thrashing away. Thankfully his bitterness was soon overshadowed when someone new came into the train cabin; a young boy by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus and Scorpius surprisingly had a lot in common, they sat next to each other looking through some of Albus’s magical creature books and just talked and talked. Even when Rose came by to bring Albus to her cart, Albus rejected his cousin, offering to stay with his newest friend.

Talking to Scorpius made time fly by faster to the young Potter. When they walked into the great hall, Albus could see James waving at him but he stood by Scorpius; which caused his family to make a face.

Soon the sorting ceremony began and Rose went to Gryffindor, while Scorpius went to Slytherin. Albus was called up and he sat down as the sorting hat was place on his head, Albus swears he could hear the hats thoughts.

‘Oh you poor cursed child’

“Slytherin!”


	3. The first year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's poor Albus first year at Hogwarts

“Slytherin!” The sorting hat yelled, making Albus' heart freeze. Slytherin, the hat had sorted him into Slytherin.

He could see the Slytherin table cheering in delight as the other tables looked on in shock and horror; however any sound was drowned out by his own heartbeat. The sorting hat was taken off his head and Albus got off the seat fast walking to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the burning feeling of his family's eyes on him.

“This wasn’t how this was supposed to be!” Rose yelled at Albus however the boy just ignored his cousin and sat down at the Slytherin table. Scorpius smiled as Albus joined him at the table.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn’t be so bad..

It was worse actually.

It only took a month for Albus Potter to earn the nickname Slytherin Squib and Albus could see why; magic, it was always magic. Albus had been suppressing his magic for so long it became second nature to him, so when he finally was asked to do magic, he couldn’t do it. He could still feel his magic deep down, thrashing like an animal but he couldn’t perform the simplest charm or spell. Any possibility of making more friends seemed to die after the first class, which gave him the other nickname; The Cursed Child ‘of Harry Potter’ (sometimes it was added).

The worst had to be his own family. James acting like he wasn’t even there, he didn’t wave, smile or even acknowledge that Albus existed. One of James’s friends, it seems like they wanted to mock the Slytherin Squib and Albus saw his older brother, however James didn’t react to it, just walked away. The worst of all was Rose, she was the same year as Albus and Scorpius so a lot of their classes were shared. Unlike James, Rose didn’t ignore him, Albus thinks he would have preferred that. Rose actively glared at Albus, as if he chose his house, and she seemed to stick up her nose whenever Albus had tried to make small talk. He swore he could hear Rose laughing when the harsh nicknames were being used.

However there were two bright lights, Scorpius and Hagrid.

Scorpius and Albus soon became joined at the hip, they had so much in common; they both seemed to enjoy books and the quiet verse the other Slytherins. They spent a lot of time together, they studied and laughed, if Scorpius wasn’t at Hogwarts Albus would have thought about running away.

Then there was Hagrid, the grounds keeper and magical creature professor and long time family friend. Soon after their first week both Albus and Scorpius were just looking for a place to hide from bullies; which brought them to Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid was shocked to see the young boy in Slytherin but that quickly faded into happiness of seeing the young boys. Hagrid allowed the boys to stay as he made tea, only to turn around to see that the boys had unlocked a cage and were now holding baby nifflers.

Sigh.

However it was only the beginning of the fun. Albus and Scorpius would swing by the library then to Hagrid’s hut. Scorpius would read while Albus happily helped Hagrid in any way he can, which brought him to the most interesting part of his first year at Hogwarts.

“Uncle Hagrid, what is this?” Albus asked as he picked up one of Hagrid many books. It looked like a journal, many pieces of paper sticking out while the leather on the cover was slowly peeling away. Hagrid thought about correcting his nephew but decided against it.

“Oh this old thing?” Hagrid said as he lightly picked up the books to examed it “It was given to me by Albus Dumbledore”

“What is it?” Albus question, Scorpius now slowly putting down his book to listen in on the conversation.

“Oh it’s one of the journals of Newt Scamander; he was amazing with magical creatures, knew them like the back of his hand” Hagrid said with a smile before it quickly shifted to a frown “It’s a shame the lad wrote in code, can’t read a word he wrote”

“Code?” Albus muttered confused as he took the book and opened it. The journal wasn’t written in English that was for sure, but flipping through pages he could see some sketches, one very familiar.

“See that’s the niffler right there” Hagrid pointed at the picture “but the words can’t be read.” Albus studied the weird language at the top of the page, he swore he could see the symbols slowly shifting into the word ‘niffler’, then it dawned on him.

“Oh I know about code breaking” Albus said as he got a piece a paper and slowly began to decipher the page, Hagrid and Scorpius reading over his shoulder; soon the whole page was written about random facts about nifflers, some Hagrid had read in Newt’s textbooks.

“Well I’ll be, where did ya learn that from Albus” Hagrid asked with a smile.

“Oh it was one of the books I got to pick out for my birthday” Albus said as a smirk overtook his face “and thankfully dad didn’t read the title”

“The one about lock picking and code breaking?” Scorpius asked before Hagrid let out a big belly laugh.

“You really are your father’s child” Hagrid said rubbing the boys hair “Tell you what, why don’t you take Mr. Scamander's journals and translate them for me? And you can keep the original ones”

“Uncle Hagrid” Albus said in shock “I couldn’t”

“Of course you could, I would be able to know what’s in the books anyways. However there is one condition” Hagrid said the smile falling “Stop putting the baby nifflers into your bullies pockets, I get revenge but it give me a heart attack to see them missing.”

Albus and Scorpius gave a smile that was slightly to wide, making it clear that the rule might get broken; however Hagrid had said his piece. 

The boys bonded closer as the school year passed, Albus only really liking potions and magical creatures or anything else that didn’t require a wand, as he still sucked at casting spells. While Scorpius had the ability to cast spells and was very good at charms, he actually liked potions and magical creatures much like Albus. Albus spent a lot of time exploring, looking for a place to let off steam, a place where he could change into his other form uninterrupted. As the last time he needed to vent and was indoors, he had to convince his parents that it was an earthquake.

He found a place soon after returning from Christmas break, a time mostly spent hiding from family. However he found a place somewhere far away from the school but somehow close to a town called hogsmead. He heard other older Slytherins call it the shrieking shack which was rumor to kill those who entered. 

Considering the stories he’s dad told him about meeting his godfather Sirius Black he knew that wasn’t true, so Albus had found a spot for transformations.

And before Albus knew it, he was on the train back home.


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Albus go home after their first year?

The ride home wasn’t as enjoyable as Albus thought it would be. You think Albus would like to go back home to escape the bullies and whisper that seem to plague Hogwarts, but that simply wasn’t the case. At school he could at least hide away with Scorpius in Hagrid’s Hut. At home he didn’t think the ‘studying for classes’ excuse was going to work all summer for him.

He tried to think positive, keeping any negative emotion he had down, hidden away. He and Scorpius talked and raided the trolly witches chart for candy on the way back. They laughed and joked until the train finally stopped, it was time to face the music.

Albus gave his friend a hug on the train before rushing off to face his family. It took a bit of fighting the crowd before he finally saw his parents, expecting to see disappointing faces but were instead greeted to smiles. His mother ran over to give him a hug, as Albus made a mental note that he might have taken too many negative comments to heart.

Before he knew it Albus and his family were in the car, Albus, Lily (who wanted to join her parents to pick up her brothers), and James were sitting in the back of the car. Albus and James were doing everything to not look at each other.

Hogwarts had bullies, James didn’t like him.

Let’s hope this wouldn’t be as painful as Hogwarts.  
\--  
Getting back in the home pattern took a bit of time, especially since Albus was spending a lot of time in his room avoiding family, but eventually he knew that wouldn’t last.

“Albus come down, it’s time to eat!” Harry yelled for his son, who he swore nocturnal sometimes. Soon he hears his son groan before his feet hit the flood, to head down stairs. 

It didn’t take long for all the Potters to be downstairs, enjoying a lovely breakfast together. 

“I’m thinking we can hang out together today, sense I have the day off” Harry offered with a smile “Me and the boys can find something to do, maybe practice some flying, of spells” Harry said with enthusiasm causing Albus to give a slight smile.

“Why bother?” James muttered to himself however Harry and Albus heard it very clear.

“What was that James?” Harry asked to his son, his expression shifting from happiness.

“I said why bothert?” James said louder then what was considered normal “What the point? My own brother is a squib! He can’t do anything right!”

“James!”” Ginny yelled in shock at her son’s cruel tone.

“Why not?! It’s true, you should hear what the kids at school say, he’s ‘the cursed child of Harry Potter’” James hissed out. However when he saw Albus’s face the bittered dropped. Albus eyes were full of tears.

“JAMES!” Harry snapped, which Albus took the chance to bolt upstairs to escape the fighting “We need to talk now” Harry states guestering for James to follow him outside, while Ginny and Lily stayed at the dinner table.

Harry and James went outside, thankfully sense they had so much land, Harry could probably scream at James and no one would hear for miles, but Harry knew his son didn’t need that.

“James what was that?” Harry asked as his son looked away “You and Albus got along so great, I know you don’t mean what you say”

“We grew apart” James said bitterly “And i don’t want to be related to a squib”

“James don’t call your brother that” Harry exclaimed “Do you want your brother to hate you”

James was quiet avoiding eye contact from his father, Harry gave a sigh as the pieces slowly began to full process what was happening.

“This is about Albus’s accident isn’t it?” Harry asked his oldest son.

“It’s all my fault” James whimpered out.

“Albus doesn’t blame you for what happen” Harry tried.

“But it’s my fault!!” James cried out through tears “I hurt my little brother and it changed him! We used to be so close, yet I hurt him to the point he’s scared of us. Why do you think he was sorted into Slytherin? It was to get away from us dad”

“James Sirus Potter! you know that is not true!” Harry said in shock “Albus was hurt by the accident but he doesn’t hate any of us. Why would you want him to hate you?”

“Because if he hates me then it means he will stay away from me” James said wiping away tears “And then maybe he wouldn’t get hurt anymore”

“James Listen to me” Harry said making his son look him in the eyes “Albus doesn’t hate you, he doesn’t hate any of us. You think your protecting him but your just hurting him in the end. We’re Potters were going to get hurt, but Albus needs to have someone he can talk to about life, someone he can trust. You taking that away will just make it so that when does get hurt he had no one to help him”

James looked away as more tears started to fall.

“Tell you what” Harry said “You give some time for Albus to cool off then you can apologize and explain your irrational thinking to him...I’m sure Albus missing having a big brother to hex his cousins with”

James smiled at the memory the words brought as he stood by his father, hoping that he spoke the truth, that Albus might forgive him. Harry gave James a hug before heading back inside. Harry went upstairs to his son’s room.

“Albus are you ok?” Harry asked as he knocked on the door, when he didn’t hear anyone answer he opened the door “Albus?”

Harry opened the door and his son’s room was empty. ‘Did he make a mistake? Did Albus go elsewhere?’ Harry looked around before spotting a note on the bed, and reading it.

‘To mom or dad,

I’m going out in the field to burn off some steam, I’m not doing anything dangerous or anything like it. I just need a place to vent. Be back in time for lunch

Albus’

Harry let out a sigh but seeing how he didn’t know which way Albus had gone all he could do was leave his son to his thoughts.

This wasn’t how Harry imagined the summer with his kids.

Thankfully James soon apologized to Albus and while the younger child didn’t accept it right away, James began to try and mend their broken relationship.

However when one problem is solved, another one soon appeared.

It appeared another troublesome group of wizard had appeared, they weren’t like the Deatheaters that Harry had fought, however this group seemed to be focus more of realizing magic to the world and causing chaos. So Harry ended up spending a lot of time in the Ministry of Magic instead of at home trying to figured out what the groups main motive was.

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


	5. What should we expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year of Hogwarts

Albus noticed how much his father was away from home. However he knew it wasn’t his dad’s fault, if the daily prophet was anything to go by, it was definitely out of his father's hands. Albus spent a lot of more out in the fields to deal with his emotions, taking on a giant form of black sand and chaotical magical energy to try and calm himself down. The transformation got more control and more regular but he never let his family know.

Before Albus could process it was only a week before school started up again. His mom had to take him, James and Lily to diagon alley to get their school supplies, and to make sure Lily had everything ready for her first year. Albus saw a glimpse of Scorpius’s white hair but apparently James wasn’t going to let his little brother run off. So his mom was picking out supplies, as James dragged Albus around by his clothes.

“Jamessss” Albus whined as he was dragged around by his brother, however he did offer to buy Albus a gift if he stopped whining so there's that. James might complain about having to spend money on the ‘nerd books’ but they made Albus smile. Despite how much he wanted to run off to visit his friend, his brother stopped him from going too far.

Eventually they made it back and his father was home.

“Honey what’s wrong?” Ginny asked when she saw her husband's tired eyes.

“This group, They attack a bunch of wizard during the day, we had to Obliviate 30 people” Harry said as he sorted through paper “The boss gave me the day off after this attack”

“Oh shit” James said.

“James don’t swear” Ginny slightly scolded as Lily and Albus suppressed some laughs, even Harry had to stop his giggles.

“Just, even be on your guard” Harry informed “I don’t think this group will spread if we find the main meeting point. However these crazies might try to attack hogsmeade or try to recruit and I won’t want you guys getting hurt because of me” Harry explained, worried that his name being on the investigation might get a target on his children's back.

“We understand” James, Albus and Lily said at the same time. Harry smiles knowing that at least his children will try to stay safe.  
\--  
They were soon back on the train, Lily sticking to James' side. Albus saw Scorpius and immediately tried to go over to him.

“Hey Albus, where are you going?” James tried to ask before the middle child made his escape.

Albus and Scorpius made their escape, soon finding an empty train compartment to sit and chat in, talk about their summers, etc. Albus hadn’t realized how much he missed his friend over the summer.

“Mom is sick” Scorpius informed Albus when he questioned the boy about his family. Before the somber tone nearly took over, Albus changed the subject, talking about the random books they had read over the summer.

“How is the translation going?” Scorpius asked.

“Oo yeah, I’ve gotten through the first book done, I’m working on the second journal when Newt went to America” Albus informed.

“Oh that’s interesting, how do you think this year will be?” His friend asked.

“No idea”  
\--  
It was no surprise that when they finally got to the school his little sister, Lily, got sorted into Gryffindor, which meant that she would be James' problem. Albus was just happy that Lily got sorted into a house with family so it really didn’t bug him.

Before he knew it, a week had passed by.

Late one night, after a horrible day of bullying from Gryffindors, Albus decided he needed to go and vent. The boy slowly sneaked around the castle, thankfully by luck or god Albus wasn’t caught by the time he got outside.

Albus finally made it to the tree his dad always talked about, the whomping willow. The boy ran and he guessed the tree didn’t react in time and he sled underneath to the hole in the tree trunk. He followed the underground path, the one his father took to meet his godfather. It didn’t take long for him to get to the other side, the one lovingly nickname the shrieking shack. While Albus could have transformed now however he didn’t want to risk damaging the shack, it would destroy his venting spot and bring attention to the spot. So Albus climbed to the top of the building, thankfully despite the building falling apart the strucker and stairs were still pretty stable. The boy finally got to the top, sitting on the roof.

The boy stood on the roof allowing every negative emotion to take over, he was angry, sad and other bitter emotions. Albus let out a scream as he body shifted into the other form, a mass of black sand of chaotic magic. The form took off the shack, flying towards some broken down building. He thrashed and destroyed everything the black sand touched; his magic attacked chaotically as he let every emotion he had out at once. Finally he was calm enough to return to the shake.

However when he flew back to the shake he was greeted by blondish white hair and a pair of silver eyes looking at him in shock.

“Albus?” Scorpius whimpered out to the black cloud. The black sand shifted back into his human form; as an expression of horror shifted onto Albus’s face.

“Scorpius” Albus muttered as he stared at his friend “Please don’t be scared of me” the boy begged.

“I’m-m not scared” Scorpius retorted “Are you ok Albus? What was that form? Did it hurt you? Why do you have that?” Albus swallowed the fear in his throat.

“I don’t know” Albus said truthfully.

Albus trusted Scorpius with his secret, he didn’t know what he was or even the name for it. All the poor boy knew was that that form was likely all his suppressed magic and while it was powerful it was also chaotic and destructive. Scorpius at first suggests to tell his parents or a teacher however Albus immediately shot that down, they didn’t know how they would react, they might lock up Albus for all they know. So both the boys snuck back to Slytherin dorms, knowing that the trust between them will not be broken.

The school year went as well as the two expected, there were bullies, Scorpius trying to help Albus in classes that required wands which was disastrous as you can imagine. Albus noticed that some of the Gryffindor bullies had disappeared but he thinks that James had something to do with it, since his older brother had made his present more known.

Albus just tried to keep his head down like he did last year, sneaking out at night, or spending all his free time at Hagrid’s hut with Scorpius. Albus was still not on speaking terms with Rose, however he never told his family; he understood that Rose was just stubborn and Albus didn’t want to start a family war.

The year was moving a lot slower than last year, maybe it was just the fact that seeing all the different Daily Prophets cause Albus’s ‘once every two months’ vents to go to ‘once every two weeks’ vents. Everything seemed to be slowly falling apart, however along with the notebook they found something else to preoccupy their time.

Albus and Scorpius had been walking far around the perimeter of the black lake, trying their best to avoid people like normal. Until something caught the young Slytherins eyes.

“Hey Albus what is that?” Scorpius said point to what looked like two sticks in the water.   
Normally two sticks in water wouldn’t raise any flags however their was so magic leaking off the two sticks that they could be normal. Albus slowly went over to pick up the two sticks bringing them out of the water.

“They look like a wand” Albus states as he hold the magic leaking stick “But it’s snapped in half”

“It must have been a really powerful wand to still have all this magic leaking out” Scorpius comments.

“Do you think it can be fixed?” Albus pondered to his friend.

“Only one way to find out” Scorpius pointed out to his roommate.  
-  
It was late the evening by the time Albus left Hagrid’s hut, considering one Gryffidnor hit him today he had been hiding out at his uncle Hagrids during all of his freetime. Scorpius has already headed back to the dorm to focus on his studying without worrying about his notes getting burned by a baby dragon.

So Albus slowly and quietly tried to sneak back to the dorms, hoping not to run into a teacher or one of the perfects. He was almost to his dorms until he felt two pairs of hands grab him and pull him away. He could have screamed if one hand hadn’t covered his mouth. Albus was turned around to see two figures, his older brother James and his cousin Hugo.

“Albus we need…” James started before shock took over his face “Did someone hit you?” James said as he brought a hand closer to Albus’s black eye.

“Leave me alone” Albus muttered out.

“No, who hit you?” James said, grabbing Albus’s face to force his baby brother to look at him. Albus’s eyes flickered over to Hugo's concerned face as Albus emotions filled with anger.

“Why don’t you ask Hugo’s sister?” Albus hissed out as he remembered the Gyffidnor who had hit him was a friend of Rose. James let go of Albus face but before his anger could take over Hugo elbowed him to snap him out of anger.

“Anyway we were here to give you something,” James said, bringing out an old and detailed piece of fabric that Albus easily recognized.

“Is that dad's invisibility cloak?!” Albus yelled before James and Hugo immediately shushed him. 

“Yeah don’t worry” James whispered “I took it from dad. He doesn’t know I took and I figure you would have a better use for it” James said, shoving the cloak into Albus’s hands. 

Albus stared at the cloak for a bit in shock. The cloak was the main point in his dad’s adventures, a piece of history in his hands.

“What I am supposed to-” ‘And they're gone’ Albus said before answering the rest in his head. What the hell was supposed to do with this?  
-  
“I can’t seem to identify what the core of this wand is. It doesn’t even look like the cores in the book of japanese wand making” Scorpius muttered to Albus despite the fact that the boy was absorbed into translating some journals.

“I don’t know” Albus muttered as he finished the page.

“Gee aren’t you helpful” Scorpius muttered before a paper ball hit him in the face, before they both ended up laughing. Fate seemed to be on their side this year as these two just had their dorms together, all the other second years seemingly in another dorm; so they could do whatever they wanted without dealing with eyes watching them.

Albus smiled before turning the page, his eyes immediately went to a drawing of black sand in a bubble and of a sketch of a sad looking boy. The black sand gave Albus flashbacks to his other form as he immediately went to translate the words at the top.

‘Obsucurals’


	6. One crazy Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens over summer?

Even on the bus from Hogwarts Albus couldn’t stop reading the translated notebook over and over; even Scorpius couldn’t help but worry about his friend. But Albus still read the passage over and over.

‘On my trip to American I met a young Obscurial by the name of Credences, a 20 year old that had survived living with an Obscurus. It had become more like another form of the younger wizard instead of the parasite and destructive force it is known for.

The power only seemed to grow and get more powerful, as well as not allowing Credence's physical body to die, the Obscurus would just run and form the physical body somewhere less dangerous.

He was a sweet boy, scared of other people and pain but honestly he didn’t have a mean bone in his body; he only lashed out if he was scared.

They found a way to remove Obscurus, but it was so cruel to poor Credence they-’

After that Albus had to pull himself away from his notes, his face as white as a ghost. There had been someone out there like him, and they found a way to ‘help’ but..from what Newt has described.

“Are you alright Al? You look like you got a kiss from a dementor” Scorpius commented to his friend.

“Gee thanks” Albus commented bitterly “Just keep rereading this one part, it scares me”

“It will be ok, I won’t tell anyone” Scorpius encouraged his friend however Albus didn’t say anything just looking out the window and curling in on himself.  
-  
“You captured one of them?” Harry asked his coworker in shock. In their custody was a member of what could only be described as a wizarding terrorist group; they attack people at random with no means other than to cause chaos. Normally this wouldn’t be considered a group but their attacks were just to organize to be a small group of people, which means this could be a very big threat.

“Yeah he wasn’t able to get away, and with the enchanted cuff we’ve given him he won’t be able to lie” his coworker said “However i think it would be best if you interrogate him”

“Why is that?” Harry asked as he looked at his notes.

“Because we capture him at Hogsmeade” His coworkers said causing him to freeze “He was stalking some students”

The silence was almost unbearable between the two, Harry trying his best not to yell or scream for fear of scaring his coworker.

“Where is he?” Harry hissed out.

The coworker immediately rushed Harry into the cell were they were holding the prisoner, every step cool down Harry enough to where he wouldn’t murder the dude. By the time they were outside the cell, Harry had calmed down enough to interrogate the prisoner.

Harry walked into the room, seeing a dust young man whose face shifted into a creepy smile when he saw the Auror walk in.

“Well if it isn’t Harry Potter” The man said practically purring out the words.

“I’m here to interrogate you, so i recommend you don’t lie to me” Harry states “What is your name?”

“Bradwr” The man answered with a smile.

“And your last name?” Harry asked as he sat down.

“I gave up when I joined the organization, a small price to pay in my option,” Bradwr said with a smile.

“What does your ‘organization’ want?” Harry hissed out, not liking the man's tone.

“Why freedom and chaos of course” Bradwr said as if it was the simplest thing in the world “How long have wizards been in hiding? Why have we allowed this to happen? Why are we not allowed to go in the streets and perform magic to everyone?”

“You mean kill random muggle and wizards” Harry said with bitterness filled his voice as the man smirked at him.

“Maybe” Bradwr said with confidence.

“Is that why you were stalking students in Hogsmeade? Looking for your next victims?” Harry asked the criminal. However Bradwr just burst out into laughter causing Harry to stare daggers at the laughing man.

“You don’t know? The boy that lived doesn’t know?” Bradwr laughed at the Auror.

“Don’t know what?” Harry asked more like hissed out.

“You killed one of the greatest wizards of all time” Bradwr explained “Yet you haven’t lived up to the standards of a great wizard. Merlin, Salazar, every great wizard that dies is soon followed by another. You haven’t lived up to it so it was given to someone else. You haven’t noticed the magic? The power that seems to spike through random times at hogsmeade”

Harry said nothing as the man finished his story, a smile spread across Bradwr’s face.

“The wizard will belong to us, and there's nothing you can do about it. We will find him even if we have to burn down the school.” Bradwr laughed out loud.

Harry at this point punched the man in the face.  
-  
Albus had been hiding in his room since he got back, he could stop imagining himself in credence’s sinarior, he thought about being strapped to a table as the forceful break down a part of himself. It was safe to say those thoughts had been affecting his physical form hence the hiding.

“Al! Come on you can’t sulk in there all day! Dads going to take us to the zoo!” James screamed through the door, knocking almost drowning out the words. Knowing that James would likely burn down his door before he let Albus alone with his thoughts.

So Albus slowly stopped sulking and opened the door, to which James grabbed his baby brother and dragged him out of his room. Down stairs was his whole extended family, making Albus guess it was like a second christmas; all of the Weasleys were down stars. 

“Come on, they’ve never been to a regular muggle zoo so we're all going to go together” James explained to his baby brother.

Something told Albus that this trip wouldn’t be a peaceful trip that his father expected.

It was peaceful at first. Both Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione were dragging everyone around the zoo, pointing out animals such as different birds. However the twins decided it would be fun to mess with some of the animals.

As the chaos erupted, Albus snuck away and went to the reptile exhibit. Mostly everyone else was running away from the chaos so he was all alone in the exhibit. It was nice and cold in the room and somehow he couldn’t hear the muffled screams as chaos.

“Sigh of course, not even a trip could escape the Weasley chaos” Albus muttered to himself as he leaned up against a tank, staring at the snake “I’m sorry about all the noise, i guess you don’t want to hear random screams during the day”

The snake seemed to wake up and stared at Albus, looking at him with a knowing look.

“C-can you hear me?” Albus asked the snake who nodded a yes in response. “I’m guessing you normally don’t talk to people as well?” Albus asked.

‘No’ The snake hissed out before commenting ‘You’re nice though’

“Thank you” Albus said with a smile “I’m here with my fam-”

“Albus?” Harry said as he ran up to his son “It’s time to go, What are you doing?”

“Oh I’m talking to the snakes, apparently they can understand me, isn’t that cool!” Albus said however he quickly wished he didn’t as his father's face shifted from one to shock and horror.

“Yeah, it is” Harry said, his tone betraying his words “Why don’t we go back home?”

So Albus found out something new about himself however he wishes he never told his dad.


End file.
